victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Dumps Beck
Jade Dumps Beck is the 5th episode of the first season of Victorious. Plot The episode starts out with Jade arguing with Beck. Jade was telling Beck that she didn't want him hanging out with other pretty girls. The couple then drags Tori into their argument, each one asking her different questions. After the argument gets pretty intense, Jade decides to break up with Beck. Throughout the week, Beck hangs out with Alyssa Vaughn, the beautiful and elite daughterof a local billionaire. Jade attempts to hide her jealousy, which doesn't turn out to work. Finally, Jade goes to Tori for help . At first, Tori goes to talk to Beck, trying to manipulate him into getting back together with Jade. Tori asks Beck what Jade got him for his birthday the past year, as he was saying that Jade had rarely done something nice for him. Beck says she got him a can of lemonade, which at first, Tori doesn't believe. When Tori finds out that Beck wasn't kidding, she talks to Jade and tells her that you have to be more understanding and civil toward your boyfriend. Jade takes Tori's advice, and with Tori's help, gets Beck a rottweiler, one of his dream pets. The girls attempt to sneak the rottweiler into Beck's RV, hoping that the dog will lick Beck's face and cheer him up. It turned out that Beck's father was in the RV, and the rottweiler mauled him. Mr. Oliver got taken away by an ambulance. Jade then tries to explain to Beck that she didn't think the dog would go insane. Before she could finish her sentence, Beck kisses her, re-forming their relationship. Subplot Trina starts a one-woman show and hires Robbie to be the reviewer. Robbie sees a preview of the production, which turns out to be bad. Even though Robbie is a journalist, and took a pledge to write true reviews, he is forced to write an excellent review of Trina's show. When Robbie doesn't post the review, Trina goes insane, by shoving his face in a bowl of cream-of-mushroom soup, and throwing Robbie's desk and Rex across the classroom. Robbie tries to get advice from André, and he tells Robbie to review the show as if it were a comedy. Robbie takes Andre's advice, which drives Trina even more insane. Finally, fed up with Trina's insanity, Robbie writes positive feedback. Trivia *Cat does not appear in this episode. *Before Jade visits Tori, in the same scene, Tori and Trina are playing tennis on a Nintendo Wii, probably Wii Sports. When it shifts to the screen they are playing on, you can see the DanWarp logo, and when Trina accidentally knocks Tori to the ground, you can hear Dan Schnieder's voice say "Fifteen, none" (the score of their game). *Trina's one-woman stage show is apparently reminiscent of TV-Specials performed by Barbara Striesand during the 1960's and early 1970's. *At Hollywood Arts, when Jade and Tori are talking, if you look closely into Tori's open locker, you can see Katy Perry stickers are in it. *Jerry Trainor (Spencer from iCarly) can be seen in the audience briefly during Trina's show during the opening. There are several close ups of him, and TheSlap trivia confirms that this was, in fact, Spencer. *Ending Tag-line: "Say cheese, fathead." - Andre *This episode reveals about Tori and Trina's deceased grandmother, Jade knows this when she cried on the pillow that was made by Tori's grandmother. *This episode marks the first time that someone gets hit, Trina whacked Tori in the back of her head with a tennis racket by accident (without repent). *In the pillow scene, the pillow moves from behind Jade, to the left of Jade, to the right of Jade, behind Jade, and then to the left of Jade again. *Dan Schneider plays (or at least voices) Beck's dad, his first role in a series he works on since'' Zoey 101.'' *When Trina talks to Robbie at his locker, if you look closely you can see that Robbie has a picture of a cat in his locker. *This episode marks the first time a couple has expressed their love (verbally) on the show. Quotes Tori: (referring to Jade's makeup on her pillow) It's okay. I'll just get my grandmother to make me a new one. beat If she ever comes back to life. Jade: I miss Beck Jade: Beck, are you okay?! Tori: Does he sound okay? Beck: 'What is going on? ''and Jade turn around to see Beck. '''Jade:'' screams Beck! How can you be out here? '''Jade: '''You're in there being mauled by a dog! to RV. '' Jade: Tori told me to get you the dog! Tori: '''Dude! '''Jade: Ok, it was kind of my idea, but I-I didn't know the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted to get you a dog because you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe- silences her with a kiss Jade: '''You love me again. '''Beck: Who said I stopped? Tori: Awwwww... and Jade look at Tori Tori: '''I ruined the moment. '''Tori: Hey. Um, it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering if you could drive me home. Jade: It's not that far of a walk. [Tori walks away but briefly turns back as Jade and Beck continue to make out] Tori: Try not to swallow each other! Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 105 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Bade Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Beck Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tribbie Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Plays